


独一份的情诗

by chenyizhi



Category: b站主播
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenyizhi/pseuds/chenyizhi





	独一份的情诗

01.  
暖黄色的床帘从上倾下来，层层叠叠，把里头的人影遮掩得影影绰绰。空气里氤氲着升腾的情欲气息，滚烫又迷人。隐约的哽咽从帐子里传出来，声音像带着勾，诱人深入。床帐外垂着一截暗红色的带子，沿着带子往上，是一段伶仃白净的手腕，透过模糊的帐子看莫名色气。那双手随着声音起伏不断握紧又张开，不堪承受一样微微颤抖。

实在是很过分了。与山按着身下的糖浆，脸上泛起意味不明的笑来。实际上事情的起因不过是被狠塞了一口醋，糖浆被粉丝压迫着录了情诗。听着耳机里百转千回缭绕的嗓音，与山几乎全身僵硬。音频最后的一声压抑的叹息甚至让他联想到这个人在某个时刻面色潮红的淫态。  
这只有他能看。  
不知何来愤怒从嗓子里冒出来，瘙痒难耐。直到某“知名宠粉”主播秒删福利，甚至洗香香坐等他回家，他的怒火已经全烧成了烈烈欲火。

与山带着令人畏惧的气场坐下，平日里口才绝佳深谙言语艺术的糖浆顿时发不出声音。然而对方仍旧一言不发，好似等他解释。良久糖浆才试探着开口：“山山……我不是……哈哈……要不我，我先去……”在阴翳的目光里糖浆的声音终于越来低，最后完全淹没在怯笑里。与山终于捱不住燃烧到胸腔的火，起身终结艰难的忍耐：  
“衣服脱了。”

眼睛被不知哪里扯过来的领带蒙起来，柔韧的丝带缠绕而上的时候，糖浆才开始发怵。丝带有点凉，沿着他身子的弧度一点点紧束，最后系在被挑逗得半勃处的根部，多出来的扎成了长长的蝴蝶结垂落腿间。他看不到过程，却又时刻能感受到。或许是紧张的压迫，又或许身子的感官放大，仅仅被若有若无地抚摸，就敏感到喘不过气。与山缓缓收紧最后一丝缚带，欣赏自己完美的作品。昏昏的床灯粘稠着气氛，糖浆皮肤本来白，在交缠的暗红衬托下更甚。丝带像血色的溪流从他脖颈一路流淌，蔓延过峰峦起伏，绕过隐秘的森林，极具暗示地往一片幽暗的花园里指着。

与山几乎颤抖着与自己疯狂的欲望对抗，伸手把糖浆眼前的领带取下来。适应了本来就微弱的光线，糖浆才低头看着自己被绑得像个礼物的身体。不得不说与山绑得很美，又或许是对他过分了解，每一寸缚带都在他敏感的地方摩挲，动一下都很为难，要集中精神才能耐住哼声。“你也觉得很好看，对吗。”与山俯身把糖浆搂在怀里，唇舌触碰耳廓，出声是惑人的气音，“……要怎么感谢我？”

气音太犯规了，糖浆闭上眼睛捱过这一阵被掀起的情潮。可是他们二人被翻红浪许多年，身子心里全都记着那个人赋予的放浪疯狂。他甚至不想承认，与山刻意这样对他这样讲话，他都要湿透了。  
与山看他蹙眉，汗湿的刘海搭在额头。糖浆长得清秀显幼，真是只有这会儿才能看出来他诱人采撷的样子。你们，与山笑出来，全部看不到。

像是被取悦到了，与山收敛狠戾，抬手捋起糖浆粘湿的刘海，亲吻他的额头。然而糖浆闭上眼，他对与山太了解了，开始有多温存，过程就有多疯狂，每每折磨得他欲仙欲死，叫他对这样的滋味又爱又怕。即使录情诗的时候他满心里想的全是与山的样子，其中或多或少夹杂着不为人知的心思。他微微扬起下颚，承受片刻的温柔，明明不甘退让，却紧张而期待。

手指带着冰凉的膏体攀上腰窝，与山把糖浆双手困住，迎面抱在怀里。受限的动作叫糖浆有些被动承受的羞耻，平时的张牙舞爪的劲儿全都没了，被体温熨化的软膏沿着一对泉眼样的腰窝淌。与山含着糖浆的耳垂，喷出滚烫凌乱的呼吸，手指在一片湿软里感受到后穴松软。身体是有记忆的，他给糖浆的所有快乐都融进血里，此刻不过是最熟悉亲密的人轻轻叩门。因而两指很快就被亲热地容纳，指节在某个地方熟门熟路地屈起，够到糖浆最不知足的那块软肉。

“呃嗯……山山……”糖浆被猛然按到敏感处，身子僵直了一瞬，随即更加软下来，“按……按到了……”与山稍稍直起身子，安抚般吮吻糖浆的下唇，一路舔弄到微微阖起的眼睛，感受身下细微的颤抖。手指倒也没有歇着，时重时缓在软肉研磨，把糖浆的理智吊得岌岌可危。偏偏他还要兀自耐着硬挺的下身，另一手抚过糖浆泛红的眼角，几乎诱哄。“乖，你知道该怎么做对吗？”

“唔……山山……进来。”糖浆咬着嘴唇，声音含混不清。“嗯？叫我什么？”与山偏头，似乎没有饶过他的意思。可是被痛苦和舒爽重重折磨，糖浆已经压抑不住呻吟：“……老公……啊……快给、给我，求你。”

与山在断断续续的呜咽里满意地哼了一声，毕竟他要的补偿不止于此，与山俯身含住糖浆一边胸口颤巍巍的乳尖，这是他一贯意味深长的讯号。然而糖浆即使是被牢牢压制，目光在一层水雾后全变成了嗔视，却还要作死。他好不容易从深吻里夺得呼吸，语气不稳，嘴角扬起虚张声势的挑衅：“……是男人麻烦把我……哈啊……插射，拜托。”

“哦？挺有勇气啊？”下身鼓鼓囊囊的欲望已经忍到极限，与山的目光在一瞬间变暗，他抽出被层层挽留的手指，把自己的硬得涨疼巨物放出来，一送到底。糖浆被猝不及防操进来，狠狠抽了一口气，双手在身后猛地攥紧。尽管扩张并没有做足，湿软的甬道还是无比亲热，很快适应了熟悉的硬热，贪婪地收紧。  
与山很快找到糖浆深处的那一点，偏偏一改暴躁的抽送，转而玩起了往常没有的花活儿。变换角度九浅一深，细细挑逗研磨。糖浆自经人事就什么都是与山亲手教的，以往的放浪形骸全部交付，却从来没有承受过今天这样如同行刑引诱的折磨。

“老公……我难受……”糖浆受困于一身束缚，艰难地扭动细腰希望能得到痛快一点的顶撞。然而与山不为所动，依然衔着口中的乳尖，泛红的乳晕被吮吸涨挺，然后牙齿轻轻提起松开，叫糖浆浑身发软。失去了原本就不足的反抗力，糖浆只觉得一阵天旋地转，被与山搂着翻过身伏在他身上。这个姿势使巨物入得更深，圆润的头部直接凿在糖浆全身最碰不得的地方。血液鼓动升温，被夹得头皮发麻，与山终于恢复了节奏加快速度。糖浆被这一翻突如其来的顶弄操得神魂尽失，眼角晕红快要敛不住生理的泪水。与山侧过脸用舌尖舔掉将落未落的水光，然后咬住他的耳廓，声音低沉：“怎么样，我的糖糖……知道错了没有？”

糖浆已然被似层浪迭起的快感淹没，甚至听不清与山在说什么。每次都被精准地凿在那里的软肉，后穴里泥泞不堪地涌出一股股情液，再被抽插的力道带出，拍打成细沫。更过分的是全身尤其下身牢牢的禁锢，原本敏感万分的地方全被关照，还无处宣泄。快要被兜头的浪潮夺去呼吸了，糖浆想开口，却只能发出被操透了的泣音。在他即将窒息时，与山终于凑过来，用唇舌渡过来一口救命的氧气。糖浆在淫糜的夹击里节节败退，终于不可自抑地哭出来。

与山心里叹气，这个人这么多年了还是不知道这样只会让他更兴奋，他下身依旧未减力道，伸手去捋糖浆身前的阳具：“乖……告诉我错了没有？”“真的……我……啊……我真的错了……”糖浆摇头哽咽，只会重复。与山接住他鼻尖垂挂的晶莹的水珠，恶自心起：“那好，你让我插射，再两次，怎么样？”说着他加大的手下力道，前后夹击的滋味摧枯拉朽，把糖浆逼往绝路，连连点头。与山却笑得无辜，紧握着硬挺的手指在敏感稚嫩的顶端狠狠摩擦过去，薄茧刺激着嫩肉：“喜欢，要说出来……是吧？”糖浆已然濒临崩溃，只能从嗓子里抻出长长的哭喘：“再两……哈啊……就两次……”

得到肯定的答复，与山奖励般用灵活的指节又加套弄了一番，就松开了丝带。或许是糖浆的挣动，丝带在他白净的身上留下好几处痕迹，情色又可怜。解放的手腕上横着红色的勒痕，与山几乎情不自禁想多疼疼他。糖浆失了力道伏在与山胸膛，然后被转过来压在身下。与山挺腰狠狠耸动了几番，感受到身下人猝然绷紧的后背和颤抖的大腿根。柔软湿热的甬道一阵阵疯狂的抽动痉挛，是距离巅峰只差临门一脚。  
快要到了。  
与山沉腰最后插到深处，糖浆在一声拔高的呻吟里射了出来，眼前只剩白茫茫一片，身体像是要飘起来了。白浊一股股随着与山的抽送喷洒，好像被榨出来一般。

第一次高潮以后糖浆的身体才是最美妙的，与山深知这一点，因此生生捱住射精的欲望，在糖浆神智不清的高潮里慢慢搅动。后面和前面不同，是没有不应期的，因此糖浆在射出来一次以后敏感到不可思议的身体才蕴藏着无穷妙处，只靠刺激前列腺获得的快乐就足矣把他送上高潮。

正值年纪，年轻人的恢复速度快。与山握着糖浆细瘦的脚踝，把他双腿架在肩上，开始新一轮的鞭挞杀伐。插射自然不是说着玩的，极致敏感对上与山十足的了解和技术，糖浆几乎被快感折磨到昏厥。

“山山……哈啊……”  
“怎么样，不是说好了插射，两次？还不够？”  
与山把糖浆的双手扣住，压在头顶。  
“山山……老公……够多了……”  
“你……你让我射啊……求你”  
“呃……要出来了……我快不行——”  
“怎么，咬得这么紧，我看行的很啊。”  
“不要……求你停下……啊！”

“乖，是你讨的。”

浓稠的精液又一次灌进糖浆的深处，他身前的硬挺已经洒不出薄精，只能可怜兮兮得吐着露水。与山释放的同时，他只能凭本能发出呜咽。小腹被浊液填得微微隆起，下身几乎没有知觉，糖浆终于再撑不住，全身无力地排空了膀胱里最后一丝液体，在与山安抚的吻里陷入昏睡。

发泄了一通神清气爽的与山抱着糖浆去浴室清理，然后轻轻放进被窝。有时候占有欲真是令人畏惧，与山眯着眼想，放慢动作躺在糖浆身侧，看他披着月光的睡颜。晚安啊糖，你才是我世界上，独一份的情诗。

 

02.

糖浆第二天直到下午才起来，下床的时候直接扑通一声软在地上。与山自知理亏来扶，只收获了一对不怎么走心的白眼。

脚步发飘直缓到晚上，糖浆好不容易清醒了一点打开手机，群里却全是关于他秒删情诗的爆炸式炮轰。这下他才想起来自己又欠了粉丝一段音频，然而一开口，被折腾了一夜变得沙哑的嗓音让他更加郁郁。在不清醒的火气里点下了对猪蹄子山的关注，这才猛地想起自己这是“公众人物”的大号。怎么办，持续卡顿的大脑先是对自己一通安抚，然后手指开始执行。直到取关了全部第五人格主播白意识到自己做了什么。天哪，都怪与山！糖浆捂脸，崩溃得想哭。

好不容易戳开一个有小可爱安抚的群，他只能用低哑的声音道歉，告诉大家自己嗓子不舒服，福利会补偿的。  
群里一见着他瞬间炸起来，所有人纷纷表示心疼并且迅速原谅。糖浆伸手指把回复挨个戳一遍，心里气鼓鼓地又骂了一遍与山。

 

03.

大家好我是一个忠实糖粉，前阵子我家糖浆发了一段情诗音频，简直苏透我了。可惜手慢了只来的及听还没下载就没有了。懵逼了一天这个大鸽才子都没有出现解释一下。可是第二天听到他嗓子都哑了挺难受的样子还要给我们直播，我瞬间心疼得什么都忘记了，只想安慰他。

然而，谁能告诉我，今天早上他的补发福利。为什么，是，节选朗诵马克思理论？  
谁能告诉我前几天那个情诗糖去哪里了，约摸被盗号了？？？

 

我，今天已经一整天单曲循环着这段朗诵，瑟瑟发抖。


End file.
